Meant to Be
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. Casey believes that his chances of being with April are faltering. Maybe a late night visit could ease his mind. Capril.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 **Meant to Be**

Arriving home, he heard the grumble of emptiness in his stomach. Immediately he jogged to the kitchen to grab a late night snack. Of course, no one had gone to the store so there was only leftover Chinese food, half a bottle of ketchup, and a slice of rotten apple. Groaning, he slammed the outdated door of the refrigerator shut. There was never anything to eat at home. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans, he pulled out a couple of five dollar bills. It was one in the morning, and he doubted there were any stores open that late. Maybe he could go back to the lair to munch on something and crash there. Sighing, he placed the money on the countertop next to the fridge and retreated back to his room upstairs. The creaking of the old wooden stair case bellowed, as the stillness and quietness of the apartment made him contemplate more.

Arriving to his dark messy bedroom, he took off his bandana, gloves, and hockey equipment before tiredly slamming on the mattress filled with scattered clothing. He tried to close his eyes, but all he saw was her big blue irises and the small smile that sparked his heart. Sure, he liked her, but what else could he do if she herself wasn't so sure about them. He didn't mind that she was torn between him and Donatello. He only wished that she was more upfront about it, instead of basically leading them on. It definitely wasn't because he was competing with a mutant turtle, no; it was because it felt that she couldn't make up her mind. Donnie was a cool guy, a great pal, but simply wished that he knew of the future between them. He turned over to stare at the white popcorn ceiling, noticing the small cracks and the spider cobweb in the corner. He found out about the kiss back at the farm house, though never said anything.

His mother and sister hadn't arrived from his grandmother's place, maybe he could take the opportunity to sneak out and meet with her. Taking out his T-phone, he texted a quick message to April.

 _Hey, back home yet?_

Maybe he shouldn't have left the lair; he could've walked her home. 1:20. Thinking that she would probably be asleep, he set his phone next to him on the bed and closed his eyes. Nothing but the silence of the late night could make him less stressed A few second later, of drifting off, he heard a beep forcing him glance to his right.

 _Yeah, why?_

Smiling, he quickly picked up the phone and typed in another message.

 _Just wanted to know that you got home safely_

 _Donnie brought me home_

Casey sat up, clutching the phone with his thin hands as a pang of disappointment hit him. He definitely should have brought her home. Now what? Donnie brought her home, this late, and he's probably still with her. He shook his head. _Nah, he's not gonna stay there that late. Not when Mr. O'Neil is there._ Again, he typed another message.

 _Can we talk?_

Never feeling this anxious, he picked up a hockey puck from the nightstand and began throwing it up in the air and catching it as he waited for her reply.

 _We are talking_

Casey chuckled; always dodging his questions.

 _I mean, meet up. Right now._

 _—-_

Sprinting to her place, he thought nothing but the cool air that soothed his heated face. He needed to get out and see her. Casey saw the bright light from her bedroom and smiled. Sensing his arrival, April slid the window up and waved at him.

"So, what's with the late visit?" For some reason, he didn't being his entire equipment, only his favorite East Man written hockey stick. Clumsily climbing in, he chuckled.

"Well, I jus' wanted to talk." Settling down his weapon of choice by the wall, he stood by the open window, again feeling the breeze against his back.

"Oh," she walked back and sat on the bed, "what about?" He reached up to scratch his head, taking aware that he left his bandana back home.

"Well, I was kinda hoping we can hang out. Ya know -"

"Casey, it's one in the morning. I thought you needed help or something." Sighing, he stepped forward to plump down on the bed, causing her to bounce up.

"Look, Red, I sort of need to talk to you. Ya know, 'bout personal stuff." Furrowing her brows, she nodded at him to continue. After sighing, he placed his hands on his knees and looked at her, casually running his hands up and down his lean thighs. "I know ya need time to think. And I respect ya for that, but I outta know." April widened her cerulean eyes, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Do I have a chance?" As those words left his mouth, he soon wanted to take them back. But it was too late. He didn't want to ruin anything they had and he definitely didn't want to cheat his way by getting the girl of his dreams – by stealing her from under his opponent's nose. He wanted a fair battle between himself and Donatello. If she were to choose him, it would have to be an all-out fairness.

Before she had a chance to answer, he wrapped his lanky arms around her, burying his face by the side of her neck and smelling the soft scent of her lilac shampoo. He didn't need to hear her answer now; he didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. However, the hug helped – somewhat. She sat there, stiff as a board, but after a few seconds, her hand reached up to awkwardly pat his back. If it were any other night, he might have noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra.

He felt his heart race, sweaty palms, as he tightened the hug. He would give her his heart – his soul - if it meant that she would stay with him longer. Regarding that she had figuratively kept him in chains, his eyes opened as he finally pulled away, giving her a half uneasy smile. He did not want to pressure her by leaning forward to place a peck on her lips. He could've. But he didn't. And he knew that the regret would be there in the morning, but that would be his own problem. Casey glanced at her pink alarm clock, noticing that it was getting close to two in the morning already.

"Well," he stood up, "I better head out. Ya know, before I get thrown out." April smiled.

"If you want, you can come over tomorrow morning before school and we can cram in a trig study session." Shaking his head, he glanced around the room at the girly things she had; the porcelain horses, stuffed animals, and several pink laced doilies spread across her vanity table.

"I ain't book smart, I'm only street smart. The best kind of smarts there is." He paused to wink at her. "How else do ya think I've managed to stay alive?" April placed a hand over her mouth as she giggled. "Besides, no matter how hard I try, I won't ever get trig. Even if the best tutor in the world spends the rest of their life teaching me, I still won't get it." Grabbing his hockey stick, he turned to walk towards the open window. "But it helps." No matter who she chose – he wouldn't change his love for her. If it was meant to be, then it was meant to be. Letting out a soft chuckle, Casey crawled out of the window.

"See ya, Red." And with that, he took his leave.


End file.
